1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system for setting a function for an image processing apparatus which performs image processing such as copying, printing, scanning, facsimile communication and document filing.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus such as a digital composite machine is an office machine which performs multiple image processings such as copying, printing, facsimile communication, scanning and document filing. When executing a function satisfying his needs, a user makes various function settings with the use of the operation panel of the image processing apparatus or a web page.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-139158 discloses an image processing system for setting a function for an image processing apparatus with the use of a mobile medium apparatus such as a mobile phone. According to this system, printing conditions are inputted with a mobile phone, and information about the printing conditions are transmitted from the mobile phone to a management server. The management server generates a barcode for the information about the printing conditions and transmits it to the mobile phone. The mobile phone displays the received barcode on the screen. The image processing apparatus reads the barcode displayed on the mobile phone, and sets the printing conditions.
When using an apparatus having various functions such as a digital composite machine, a user provides input for setting a function with the use of the operation panel. However, it often takes much time to provide the input. Since the user occupies the image processing apparatus during the time, other users cannot use the image processing apparatus, and the use efficiency is lowered.
In the case of setting a function with the use of a Web page, an environment is required in which the image processing apparatus and a personal computer are connected via a network to operate the Web page. Therefore, the image processing apparatus cannot be installed everywhere, which is not convenient.
Though a function can be conveniently set by using a code image displayed on a mobile phone as described above, it is necessary to communicate a management server and acquire the code image in advance. Therefore, an extra communication cost occurs. If the user is out of the mobile phone service range, communication itself is impossible, and the code image cannot be acquired. Furthermore, when it is desired to continuously use the image processing apparatus to set a different function, communication must be established with the management server each time, and it is inefficient to spend this time.
In view of the above problems, the object of the present invention is to provide an image processing system enabling a user to efficiently set a function.